


Happy In A Million Ways

by DialedIn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexmas (The 100), Clexmas 2020, Clexmas20, Day 7 Home for the Holidays, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DialedIn/pseuds/DialedIn
Summary: After her world turns upside down, Clarke returns home for the first time in years. A chance encounter with someone from her past might just make Christmas a whole lot brighter.Part of Clexmas 2020 - Day 7 Home for the Holidays
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 19
Kudos: 84





	Happy In A Million Ways

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so much fun participating in Clexmas 2020 so far! I haven't written anything in years, so this was especially rewarding. 
> 
> Happy holidays, be healthy, and enjoy!

“So then my boss came in and started trying to assign all this extra work right before the holidays, and then - Clarke? Are you even listening to me?!”

Clarke jerked out of her distraction and refocused back on her friend of nearly fifteen years. “Sorry Raven,” she muttered, shaking her head and taking a sip of her water, “it was a long drive, and an even longer day.”

Raven grinned, Clarke’s preoccupation apparently already forgiven. “All good, you’re staying with your parents right? Sounds like fun, are you going to see anyone else while you’re in town?”

Clarke shrugged, she hadn’t been back to her hometown in years, life had always seemed to interfere and she hadn’t ever had any real reason to be back with the exception of her parents. “I doubt it, honestly. I’m just trying to get through the holidays with my parents and then get back to my regularly scheduled shit show of a life.”

Raven smiled sadly, “Don’t talk like that. I for one am glad you came back, maybe we can get some of the old gang together for a little post Christmas celebration.”

“If you want,” Clarke shrugged, “set something up and I’ll do my best to make it.”

Raven scoffed, “As if you have a choice, Griffin.” She checked her watch and swore lightly, “I’ve got to go, text me when you get home okay? Maybe we can set something up again before Christmas?”

“Sure,” Clarke agreed, “I’ve got to run to the bathroom, but yeah, I’ll text when I’m home.”

“Great!” Raven smiled, “It was so great seeing you and catching up, Clarke, let’s not wait so long in between the next time, okay?”

“I’ll do my best,” Clarke answered, then she stood up to give Raven a hug. “Thanks for inviting me out.”

As she washed her hands, Clarke let her thoughts wander to the upcoming holiday, and all of the differences this year would bring. As she dried her hands she studied her reflection in the mirror, hoping her mask of stoicism was intact. Clarke made it from the bathroom to the restaurant’s bar before the tough facade she had created cracked completely.

Lexa Woods, Clarke’s high school friend and first real love, was sitting alone at the bar nursing a glass of wine. Clarke froze in place, trying to decide whether to say something or keep walking and continue with her life as normal. The decision was made for her when Lexa’s familiar voice called out, “Clarke? Is that you?”

Swallowing tightly, Clarke turned towards Lexa. “Hi, Lexa,” Clarke’s voice completely betrayed her attempt at being unaffected, and she inwardly cursed her complete lack of chill.

“Are you here with someone?” Lexa asked, looking around the restaurant briefly.

“Ah, no,” Clarke responded, hoping the tremor she felt wasn’t audible, “I met Raven here for dinner, but she’s already gone. I was on my way out too,”

Clarke watched Lexa’s face flash with disappointment before smoothing back into neutrality. “Oh, okay, I was going to ask you to sit and catch up with me, but if you have to go,” Lexa drifted off, looking at Clarke with a guarded expression.

“Oh, no, I’m not in any hurry,” Clarke found herself saying quickly, probably too quickly, “I mean, I can stay for a little while. We haven’t caught up in so long.”

Lexa motioned for Clarke to sit, the smallest hint of a smile flashing across her face.

“So, what’s new?” Clarke played with the sleeves of her jacket, annoyed with how nervous she felt.

“Not much,” Lexa answered politely, “I’ve just been working a lot mostly. I get out when I can, I started taking fencing lessons about a year ago, I don’t know if I told you.”

“Yeah, I think I saw something on Facebook.”

The bartender came over with a flurry, “Can I get you anything to drink?” 

“Uh, maybe just a beer, whatever’s on tap is fine,” Clarke answered, distracted, and the bartender nodded and walked off.

“How about you?” Lexa was sitting stiffly, but looked curiously at Clarke. “I saw you got married a few years ago, and Madi is what? Two years old now?”

Clarke felt her eyes burn with tears immediately at the mention of her fractured family, and she tried desperately to keep herself together. “Yeah,” she finally stammered, “Madi just turned two a few months ago. But, uh, we separated earlier this year. The divorce was finalized last week. He has Madi for Christmas, so I’m missing the whole holiday with her, and I-” Clarke broke off mid sentence, looking at Lexa in panic. “Oh shit, Lexa I am so sorry, I did not mean to unload on you like that, I just-” Clarke burst into embarrassed tears.

Lexa reacted immediately, leaning forward to hug Clarke, and spoke reassuringly, “Hey, it’s okay. That’s a lot to be going through. I’m so sorry, I didn’t know anything about it.”

Clarke sniffled quietly, feeling only slightly guilty for literally crying on Lexa’s shoulder. “I didn’t broadcast it or anything. It’s been really embarrassing. I got home early one day, and found him and his coworker in our bed. So yeah,” Clarke sniffed as she finished talking. “I still feel like the world’s biggest idiot.

“Hey, no,” Lexa protested, “you have nothing to be ashamed of. He’s the idiot not you.” She leaned back to look Clarke in the eye, and the sincerity in her expression sent Clarke into another spiral of fresh tears.

“I’m so sorry,” Clarke blubbered, relieved that the bar area was mostly empty. 

“Don’t be sorry,” Lexa reassured her, giving such a familiar and genuine smile that Clarke couldn’t help but feel comforted. “Now tell me more about Madi,” Lexa changed the subject, “how is it being a mom?”

Clarke took a sip of her newly delivered beer and turned to Lexa, a genuine smile pulling at her lips. “It’s wonderful, she’s wonderful,” she breathed, unable to help the feelings of happiness she had whenever she talked about her daughter.

An hour later, Clarke was pleasantly warm from the alcohol and the conversation. Lexa told a story from her last fencing class, complete with hand gestures and funny voice, and Clarke found herself laughing more freely and genuinely than she had in too long. “I really missed spending time with you,” Clarke spoke up abruptly, then added, “Sorry! I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

Lexa fixed an intense gaze on her again, choosing her words carefully before she spoke, “I missed spending time with you too. I’m glad you decided to come back home this year for the holidays.”

“Me too,” Clarke said simply, then, “Why did we stop keeping up with each other except on social media, Lexa?”

Lexa swallowed thickly before whispering, “I don’t know, Clarke. I hate that our friendship was affected by what happened between us.”

“Maybe we can make a better effort to keep in touch?” Clarke asked timidly, “I could use all the friends I can get right now.”

“Of course,” Lexa’s grin flashed across her face, illuminating the green in her eyes and settling into her features. “Hey, I know it’s getting late, but do you want to come back to my apartment, continue catching up? I mean, I’m sure you have stuff you need to be doing with your parents, but -”

Clarke cut her off with a smile and a hand on her forearm. “I’d love to, Lexa.”

“I love the decorations,” Clarke remarked when she walked into Lexa’s apartment and took in the small but beautifully decorated tree in the corner. 

“Thanks,” Lexa laughed, “sometimes I feel silly since it’s just me here, and I don’t really have family nearby anymore, but I love the way it makes me feel.” She sat down on the couch, pushing several Christmas themed throw pillows out of her way. 

Clarke sat down gently next to Lexa, trying to ignore the pull to sit closer. “I think that’s a good way to look at it,” Clarke nodded, “I struggled to put anything up at my new place. It still feels foreign and I knew we weren’t going to be celebrating there anyway.”

Lexa turned to look at Clarke, moved slightly closer on the couch. “Now I’m really glad you decided not to stay home by yourself,” she spoke softly, “No one should be alone like that on Christmas.”

Clarke stared at the familiar features of Lexa’s face, the deep green in her eyes, the sharp lines of her jaw, gently curling wisps of brown hair that had come loose from her braids, and felt like she was seventeen again admitting that she had a crush on one of her best friends. “I’m glad I’m here,” Clarke breathed out, trying in vain to push down the feelings that had been bubbling up steadily all evening. 

“You don’t have to leave,” Lexa breathed, then her eyes got comically wide. “Shit! I didn’t mean to make it sound like that,” she sputtered, “I just meant -”

“Lexa,” Clarke broke in, hoping her voice didn’t shake, “It’s okay, I get it.”

Suddenly they were close. So close that Clarke could see the emotions flashing across Lexa’s face in rapid fire succession. Before Clarke could formulate any further thoughts, Lexa’s mouth was on hers, gently at first and then more insistently. Clarke forgot to breathe, caught up in the feel of Lexa’s lips on her, the taste of her mouth, and the smell that was spicy and warm and so familiarly _Lexa_ that it made her heart ache with longing.   
As the kiss ended, Lexa rested her forehead against Clarke’s gently, and Clarke could feel her breath gently ghosting against her lips and she wondered if her heart was going to beat out of her chest. “That was,” Clarke started, breathless with the deluge of emotions.

“Yeah,” Lexa exhaled shakily, “Best Christmas present by far though.”

Clarke burst out laughing, overwhelmingly happy when she answered, “Definitely, the best.”

Lexa leaned in and began kissing her again, a reply apparently not necessary.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
